1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispenser for dispensing a fluid or product from a spray device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for discharging a product from a dispensing system to create portions of the product with different emanation rates.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Insecticide and/or fragrance dispensing devices are typically either active, where a composition is released from a reservoir upon activation of a release mechanism, or passive, where the composition emanates from a pre-charged substrate by passive diffusion. Each system has it advantages over the other. For example, active systems enable a user to quickly release a desired amount of an insecticide or a fragrance into the environment to repel insects or overcome a strong odor. However, these spikes in composition intensity usually decay rapidly. On the other hand, while passive systems do not have the ability to release desired amounts of a composition upon activation, they typically have a more subtle decay in the intensity of the composition compared to active systems.
Others have sought to combine active and passive systems to take advantage of the controlled release of the active systems and the sustained release of the passive systems. For example, one dispensing device dispenses a spray directly into the air and into an absorbent member. The dispensing device includes an aerosol container and an overcap disposed on a top of the aerosol container. The overcap includes a vented cylindrical sidewall and a vented top portion. A plunger element engages a valve stem on the container and extends through the top portion of the overcap. The plunger includes two ports formed on opposing sides thereof. Two absorbent carrier members are disposed within an upper portion of the overcap around the plunger element. The carrier members are substantially semicircular in cross-section and are spaced around the plunger in such a way as to create two diametrically opposing passageways. Upon activation of the plunger element, fragrance is released out of the ports and through the opposing passageways into the atmosphere. The overcap may also be turned 90 degrees so that the ports and passageways do not align, such that when the plunger is activated spray is released out of the ports directly into the carrier elements. Additional ports may be provided in the plunger so that the spray can be released through the passageways and onto the carrier members simultaneously.
Another device simultaneously sprays an air-treating composition into the air for instant air treatment and recharging an absorbent element for effective continuous air treatment. The device includes an overcap for an aerosol container that includes a cylindrical vented wall and an actuator button with a passageway in communication with a valve stein of the aerosol container. The absorbent member is disposed within the overcap. When the device is activated, the air-treating composition passes a plurality of outlets formed in the passageway before being discharged through a spray orifice and into the air. The plurality of outlets direct a portion of the air-treating composition onto the absorbent member for subsequent passive treatment of the air. A preferred embodiment includes four outlets spaced at 90 degree intervals around the passageway. Alternatively, the outlets could be formed in the valve stem of the aerosol container instead of in the passageway.
Similarly, an additional vapor dispensing device includes multiple delivery mechanisms for fragrance release. The dispensing device includes a continuous delivery mechanism with an emanator in communication with a reservoir, for delivering a first continuous passive release of fragrance. The dispensing device also includes an on-demand delivery mechanism for delivering an instantaneous burst of fragrance. Additionally, activation of the on-demand delivery mechanism produces a second continuous passive release of fragrance by depositing a portion of the fragrance burst onto the continuous delivery mechanism or a second surface. The combination of the first and second passive releases creates a release of fragrance that is of a higher intensity than the fragrance released by the continuous delivery mechanism alone.
However, none of these dual systems recognizes the advantages of the current system that uses the relationship between the active delivery of a composition and the passive emanator surface to create an insecticide (or other volatile active) dispensing system with multiple emanation rates for a single composition.